A highschool crush
by Wolflover18
Summary: Natsu is the new kid at school and is seated next to Lucy in class. Lucy already has feelings for Natsu but does he feel the same way? With the company of friends Natsu feels right at home with his new friends and is enjoying their company. No one knows but Natsu has a little crush himself. do not own the cover image and there will be no lemons.
1. The first day

_**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh and I would appreciate feedback via reviews this will be Nalu fanfic and sorry to all those out there who love lemons I will not be adding one. Also this will be a new scene x-X-x and a space between will be people speaking. I will try to say who is speaking without saying their names as much but that is all and I hope you enjoy!**_

It was a Monday morning in Lucy's bedroom, Lucy was sleeping peacefully until her alarm clock started beeping at her *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*. Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open and turned her alarm clock of with her fingers. She looked at her clock to see it was 7:00Am.

"Time to get up for school I suppose", Lucy yawned. Lucy then got out of her bed and headed for dresser to change into her school uniform. Now that she was dressed she needed to pack her things eat some breakfast and head off to school. Lucy packed her bag, kissed her father goodbye and grabbed an apple on the way out.

Lucy got a text from her best friend Levy it read "Hey are we still gonna catch up after school at your house?",

Lucy simply replied "yep".

x-X-x

It was 6:30Am and Natsu was already out of his bed and ready for his first day at his new school although he had half an hour till school started. Natsu decided to go down stairs and say goodbye to his father.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to school?"

"Yea I'm sure Gildarts", Natsu spoke "I'll see you after school!", Natsu yelled while running out the door.

x-X-x

Lucy had arrived at school it was now 8:00, she was greeted quickly by her friends Levy, Juvia and Mira.

"Hey Lucy can you believe it's already the beginning of year 10!" Levy shouted with excitement.

"I know right I mean these past years have gone by so quickly! And now were all 16!", Lucy continued adding onto the excitement.

"I wonder if there are going to be any cute new boys coming to Fairy tail high this year?", Juvia and Mira said in unison.

"possibly", Lucy spoke in wonder.

*RIINNGG*

"Ah the bells rung we should probably get to class", Levy said eagerly

"Are we gonna meet in the cafeteria?", Asked Mira

"Of course!", Lucy shouted with happiness as a smile formed on her face.

"Well I'll see you all at lunch then", Juvia said while walking away in the direction of her classroom.

"Cya!" Shouted the three left standing there.

x-X-x

Natsu was now walking around the hall ways aimlessly trying to find his classroom.

"Home-room class 125", He whispered to himself "Where is Home-room!?" Natsu spoke with slight frustration in his voice.

Suddenly a voice came from behind him.

"You lost?" Said a guy from behind Natsu, He had orange hair and wore light blue glasses that covered his eyes when pushed back up to the top of his nose.

"Yeah", Natsu said with slight embarrassment forming in his voice.

"What class you looking for?", The guy asked.

"Uhh room 125", Natsu spoke

"Here I'll take you there, I can also help you around the school if you'd like?", He offered

"Thanks oh by the way my name is Natsu", He said with a grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you Natsu my name is Loke", Loke continued

With that Natsu and Loke walked through the corridors talking about random guy stuff until finally reaching room 125.

"Well here we are", Loke speaks pointing to the door in front of them.

"Thanks again I know where my other classes are so I can get to them on my own but ill see you at lunch in the cafeteria?", Natsu asked

"Sure", Loke replied

Loke began to walk off in the direction of his Home-room while Natsu opened the door of his class only to find everyone starring at him.

"Where have you been?", The teacher asked

"I got lost, this is my first day here and I dot know my way around yet",

"Fine I'll let you of the hook this time but don't let it happen again, tell me are you Natsu Dragneel?", The teacher asked.

"Yes I am", Natsu replied

"Ok well take a seat next to Lucy please", Continued the teacher

"Oh by the way my name is Mr Cross", He finished

Natsu then walked over to the last seat in the classroom figuring that was where he had to sit and sat down. He noticed the girl next to him which the teacher named Lucy was looking out the window. The teacher began talking and Natsu focused on him until he saw Lucy starring at him from the corner of his eye. He the spun his head to look at her, her eyes growing wide with a blush forming on her face. He simply smiled and turned back around to look at the teacher.

x-X-x

Lucy was sitting in her seat in room 125 next to the boy named Natsu who had just caught her staring at him. Her face was still hot from the blush that had covered her cheeks. She began to think

"What if he thinks I'm weird because I was staring!?"

"But he is kinda cute now that I think about it with his heart-warming grin and his onyx like eyes", Lucy thought

"No you can't think like that you just me the guy!", Lucy thinks again.

Lucy turns her head back to the boy while the teachers back is turned and stares at his pink hair. Although Natsu turns around again to look straight into her brown eyes and whispers

"Are you okay?"

Lucy quickly bolts up and gives him a quick nod with a smile growing on her face.

*RIINNGGG*

The bell sounds again and everyone starts to pack up their stuff to head to their next class. Lucy begins to walk out of the classroom with Natsu in front of her. Lucy then trips over her own feet letting out a small squeal. *EEK*. Lucy fell onto Natsu's back causing him to fall to the ground with Lucy still on his back. She quickly gets off and apologizes.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to fall on you", Lucy stutters. She can feel the heat returning to her cheeks when Natsu turns to her.

"It's ok just be more careful next time", said with a slight giggle.

"Hey why don't you join me for lunch with a friend of mine?",

"U-uhh s-sure as l-long as y-you don't mind i-if my f-friends come along t-too",

"Ok see ya at lunch then Lucy",

Natsu and Lucy then walk separate ways with Lucy's heart beating fast and her face still red from her blush. Another hour had passed and their next class had finished. It was now lunch and Lucy was gathering up her friends Levy, Juvia and Mira.

x-X-x

They headed for the cafeteria and when they got there they saw Natsu, a boy with orange hair, another guy with black hair, a guy with many piercings on his face and black hair and a boy with long green hair.

 _ **I wonder how the lunch will go? You guys let me know in the reviews and please let me know if you liked it and what else you would like to see in this fanfic as well as characters. Any feedback is helpful and I will make another chapter if you guys want. But that is all for this chapter I hope you liked it! Also would you like me to add their names after them speaking or keep it blank like I did in some off the speaking parts between Natsu and Lucy? I may leave scene changes as x-X-x or I will change them to a straight line. Anyways goodbye for now!**_

 _ **-Wolf**_


	2. Introductions

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and if so please leave a review for me that would be very much appreciated. So with that said let's get into the chapter! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! although I wish I did !

Lucy's POV

Lucy and her friends had now arrived at the cafeteria, Lucy noticed Natsu and went to go sit with him. Lucy's friends Mira, Levy and Juvia followed behind her until they reached the table.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said with a grin

"Hello Natsu I don't think you've met my friends Levy, Juvia and Mira"

"Nice to meet you" Natsu continued

Everyone introduced themselves to one another.

Freed POV

"Greetings my name is Freed it's a pleasure to meet you", Said the green haired boy while looking into Mira's eyes.

Mira's POV

"Hey my name is Mira and it's nice to meet you to", Mira replied while turning to sit down at the table with her white hair trailing behind her.

Then Juvia and Gray introduced themselves with Juvia a little more excited than Gray.

Gray's POV

"Hey Juvia right? Nice to meet ya you seem pretty cool", Gray said with a smirk forming ear to ear.

"You think Juvia is cool!?", Juvia squeals almost fainting

Gray *giggles* then quickly askes "Are you okay?", While looking at her dumbfounded face.

"mmhhmm" She managed to reply.

The last two people to introduce themselves where Levy and Gajeel, Gajeel had many piercings and black hair and Levy was quite small with blue hair that waved down to her shoulders with glasses sitting on her nose.

"hmph hey", Gajeel spoke with an unenthusiastic tone while looking down at his feet.

"Hey?", Levy spoke with a confused tone "Have you had a bad day?", Levy continued as a smile formed on her lips and a little giggle escaped her mouth.

Gajeel didn't reply instead looked straight at her while trying to hold back a smile which was clearly visible to Levy.

After everyone introduced themselves to on another they all sat down at the table and started to eat. While some others like Gray, Levy, Gajeel or Juvia talked to one another but it was mostly small talk. On the otherhand Mira and Freed where having a deep conversation with each other trying to learn some things about the other. While everyone else was talking amongst themselves Lucy and Natsu stayed silent while looking up at each other every now and then. Until finally Natsu broke the silence between them.

"So…?", Natsu thought about his words while Lucy looked up at him.

"Uhh what do you like to do on the weekends?", Natsu asked

"Um mostly shopping, hanging out with friends and staying in my room", Lucy replied

"What about you?", Lucy returned the question with curiosity in her voice.

"I like to go to the arcade in town that I just recently found, hanging with friends and sleeping", Natsu replied with a chuckle in his voice at his last response.

Lucy giggled as well at his last answer then went back to eating lunch. The bell rang and lunch was over and it was now time for her last lesson of the day. Lucy looked at her schedule and read to herself "Maths", Lucy said with boredom in her tone.

(scene change) (line)

Lucy's POV

Lucy finally made it to her classroom to see it was empty with no one inside yet so she decided to take a seat and wait for her classmates but they never came. Instead after 20 minutes of waiting the teacher walked in and looked at her confusingly.

"What are you doing here Lucy?", The teacher questioned "School was let of early today your free to go home now", He continued

"Oh" Lucy sighed

"I didn't even realize", She continued

"Well I will be going now I will see you tomorrow", Lucy said while leaving the classroom.

(scene change) (line)

Lucy was now walking home completely forgetting about how she was supposed to meet Levy and the other girls after school. Until she got a text from Levy.

"Where are you?",

Lucy looked down at her phone and read the text instantly remembering about this afternoon while quickly replying.

"I'm almost there I'm about 10 minutes away ", She replied back with a smiley face so Levy wouldn't be angry with a slight lie in her text.

"Are we still meeting at my house?", I replied to the text again.

"No we are waiting at the park now", Levy replied.

"OK I'll meet you there"

Scene change

Lucy made it to the park which to her luck wasn't very far away. She entered through the gate and saw Levy, Juvia and Mira waiting for her

"Hey guys!", I yelled to them.

Yet they just kept staring at me with devilish on their faces.

"What's wrong guys? What's with those grins?", I asked

"Lucy we know", Levy grinned

"You know?", I asked curiously

"We know you like Natsu", The three girls poke in unison.

Lucy's face began to burn with embarrassment as a blush crept up her face but she couldn't bring herself to deny it.

"W-WHAT!?", Lucy stuttered

"You can't deny it Lucy", Mira said with a grin.

Lucy was about to reply when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked at the three girls who were staring just behind her. Lucy turned around only to find that it was Natsu who had been listening the whole time!

Hey guys sorry to cut it short but I hope you guys liked it and if so please leave a review but please keep in mind this is my first fanfiction ever. Also would you like me to do back stories about Mira and Freed or Juvia and Gray maybe even Levy and Gajeel. Anyways I hope you liked it and ill see you all in the next chapter goodbye!

-Wolf


End file.
